El despertar del Dios Dragon mas poderoso
by Gogeta3600
Summary: Que hice yo para merecer esto yo me vengare yo los matare .Matare a Rias y a Raiser y a los que intervengan .JAJAJA Historia de Issei donde fue traicionado por IsseiXHarem
1. Capítulo 1: La Traicion

Hola gente este es mi primer fanfic espero que me apoyen para subir más partes si les gusta claro.

High School secundaria DxD y otras series que aparezcan sin hijo de mi pertenencia

Referentes:

-hola - diálogos

\- _hola - pensamientos o recuerdos_

\- (hola) - Draig y Albion u otros dragones

\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes 

Capítulo 1: El despertar del dios dragón

¿Por qué a mí?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba por el castaño, quien se encontraba en sus últimas con quemaduras, huesos rotos, cortes profundos y 8 hoyos en todo su cuerpo donde se encontraban sus piezas malvadas

¿Qué paso para que termine así? Bueno para respondedor que debemos ir unos días atrás

 **Hace unos dias: Interrupción a la boda de Rías**

El castaño había interrumpido la boda de Raiser Phenex y Rias Gremory, Issei sacrifico para poder entrar en **Balance Breaker** y se volvió a enfrentar a Raiser, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, una voz lo detuvo en seco.

 _-Ellos te traicionaran, hagas lo que hagas ,no pierdas tu tiempo con ellos_

 _\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Pregunto el castaño exaltado porque nunca le paso esto_

 _-Todavía no puedo revelar mi identidad, pero recuerda mis palabras: Ellos te traicionaran._

Cuando Issei volvió en sí era demasiado tarde, Raiser aprovechó y dio un golpe en el estómago, pero Issei también se quedó con ambos inconscientes. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza y la determinación del castaño, todos a excepción de Rias que fue un buen combate y que para un humano recién reencarnado era muy fuerte.

Pero algo que hizo Rias los impacto. Rias llevaba dos lágrimas de fénix y sí los dio a ambos, cuando Issei despertó deseo de hacerlo porque tenía algo que aplasto su corazón. Rias Gremory estaba besando a Raiser y luego estaba dejando la tetina, pero lo que vino después acabó rompiendo su corazón. Rias lo miraba con una cara de desprecio y con ganas de matarlo. Acumulo mucho poder de la destrucción y se lo lanzo al castaño dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Después de llegar a un lugar para llevar, Issei al club del ocultismo para empezar con su castigo por atacar al hombre que ama (Raiser)

 **2 días después**

Issei estaba abriendo los ojos teniendo al lado suyo un Asia que estaba dormida con algunas lágrimas y también un buen amigo. Kiba que sin importar los caprichos de su madre fue con su amigo hasta el final. Issei tenía una sonrisa que demostraba tristeza por la alegría de ver a su amigo ya Asia.

-Draig ¿Estás ahí?

\- (Si compañero al fin despertaste y para que me necesitas)

-Que paso no recuerdo casi nada solo que intervine en la boda de Rias

\- (Bueno, lo que paso fue que incluso he tenido que sacrificar tu brazo para intentar salvarla no pudiste, algo o alguien te ha dado por unos instantes y te distrajo, el aprovecho y te dejo inconsciente, pero tú también lo dejaste inconsciente, en otras palabras, un momento después de eso Rias los curo a ambos, pero me sorprendí por lo que hizo el lanzo una ráfaga de poder de destrucción y además beso Raiser y dejo que la toque)

-Ya veo entonces no salve (con lágrimas) bueno es hora de levantarme. Pero como toda la mala suerte, si no, alguien abrió las puertas y fueron Raiser y Rias.

-Veo que ya despistarte-dijo la Gremio con ojos de decepción y odio

\- ¿Porque están aquí?

-Vinimos a tu castigo escoria de clase baja - dijo Raiser con cara sádica

Rias llamo a su sequito y Raiser también y les ordeno llevar a cabo un Issei a un lugar desolado, pero no todos estaban allí necesitados: Kiba y Ravel que no participa en esto

 **Parte posterior del club del ocultismo:**

Issei estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza y estaba con quemaduras por parte de Raiser. Rias ordeno a todos atacar a Issei, pero solo las piezas de Raiser lo hacían por la humillación que les hicieron pasar. Rias chasqueo sus dedos y un círculo mágico bajo sus siervos cuando desapareció ellos comenzaronon a atacar a Issei. Akeno con rayos, Asia con una espada que Rias le dio, Koneko lo golpeo hasta escuchar huesos quebrándose. Cabe decir que todos los Gremory excepto Rias estaban llorando y el castaño solo gritaba

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito Issei

-Ya muérete de una maldita vez - Dijo Rias

-Rias quítale sus piezas de peón para que sufra más - Dijo Raiser

Está bien como es una escoria solo lo usa para que mi sequito ganara poder y poder deshacerme de mi compromiso con Raiser, pero me di cuenta de que era un buen ejemplo para un dragón débil, una deshonra para mi clan y solo para un castigo para ti la muerte

Al escuchar esto Issei solo lloraba y gritaba porque sus piezas eran arregcadas.

-Chicos ya déjenlo pronto morirá -Dijeron Rias y Raiser

-Hai- Dijeron los presentes al mismo tiempo

Tiempo Actual

-Bueno creo que estoy en las ultimas - dijo Issei

\- (Fuiste un gran portador puedo decir que pudiste superar tus antepasados con creces, pero llegamos a esto)

-No te preocupes Draig ve y busca un nuevo portador y si sobrevivo un esto ven a buscarme o yo lo liebre

\- (Esta bien compañero, pero no mueras que vendrá por ti)

-Gracias Draig bueno vete ya, ya estoy a punto de morir

\- (Suerte compañero) -Dijo Draig antes de salir del cuerpo de Issei

-Parece que nunca cumplió mi sueño de ser el rey de Harem jeje

-Ya te rendiste tan fácilmente que lastima me das, pensé que mi hermano no se rendiría tan fácilmente, sería útil ayudarte y entrenarte para sacar todo tu potencial y demostrar a esa pelirroja que se equivoca ¿Qué dices? - Dijo un encapuchado que estaba observando todo

 _-_ Issei se quedó petrificado cuando supo que la voz que le había dicho que era su hermano, pero lo que más sorprendió fue que tenía un hermano

-Está bien le demostraron a esa estúpida Gremory que se equivocó y de paso la matare la hare se arrepiente junto a Raiser jajajajajjaja- Rio de forma sádica Issei

-Ajajay así debe ser su hermano mientras le toma algunas lágrimas de fénix

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi fanfic díganme si quien más largo los capítulos o así está bien. Bueno también les diré los nombres de las personas hasta ahora del Harem de Issei:

-Akeno

-Asia

-Irina

-Xenovia

-Koneko

Ellas por el momento en que pueden venir más chicas esperan que Issei aguante el castigo divino que le daré


	2. Capítulo 2: El reencuentro

Hola gente este es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic espero que les gustes

High school DxD y demás series que aparezcan no son de mi pertenencia

Referentes:

-hola - diálogos

- _hola – pensamientos o recuerdos_

-(hola) – Draig y Albion u otros dragones

\- "hola" – llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes

Capítulo 2: Empezando con el Entrenamiento

-Espera y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Blake

-Okey bueno vamos a entrenar o que –dijo Issei furioso porque quería entrenar

-Está bien bueno entra-Creando una grieta dimensional

-OK-dijo Issei alegre

Issei entro a la grieta, pero al entrar este fue directo al piso no podía moverse ni un poco

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Eres demasiado débil no puedes ni ponerte en pie –dijo Blake rodando en el suelo sujetándose la barriga.

-Maldito que hiciste no me puedo moverme –dijo Issei molesto

-Yo nada, solo que esta dimensión tiene una gravedad 20 veces mayor a la tierra-dijo Blake mientras se levantaba. Bueno tienes 6 meses para poder moverte con libertad y luchar sin dificultades. –dijo Blake con una sonrisa

-Hay maldición no puedo levantarme-Dijo Issei con un tic en la ceja

6 Meses Después

Issei estaba luchando con su hermano a una gran velocidad, se notaba que tenía muchos rasguños en su ropa y unas quemaduras. Mientras que Blake no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Bien ya has mejorado bastante ahora sin tu Boosted Gear tienes el nivel de un Demonio de Clase Media y a punto de llegar a la clase Alta.-Dijo Blake con el pulgar arriba .

-Hay que bien y ahora que sigue –Dijo Issei emocionado

-JEJE Creo que mejor no hubieras preguntado- Dijo Blake con cara sádica chasqueando los dedos. La dimensión se volvió 100 veces mayor que la tierra además que le apareció una gran roca. Issei estaba en el suelo tumbado por la gravedad y la roca

-Qué hijo de. -No pudo continuar por que la roca lo aplasto

-JAJAJAJ Que ibas a decir no te escucho, bueno tienes 2 años para luchar cómodamente también te entrenare en la espada, magias, Senjutsu y todas las cosas que necesites.

-Guau cuando empezamos –dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Ahora mismo, bueno iré a relajarme mientras tu intentas pararte hasta luego

-Eres un maldito-dijo Issei

2 Años después

Bueno creo que es hora de regresar ya te enseñe todo lo que se y también estás listo para tu venganza

-Si por fin, pero por que no he cambiado nada – dijo Issei sorprendido

-Es que en esta dimensión tu cuerpo no va a cambiar en lo absoluto y además eres dragón. Y además que en la dimensión pasa el tiempo mucho más rápido 1 día es igual a 3 años así que todos piensan que moriste por que no sienten tu aura en ningún lado, pero mejor cambia tu apariencia después de que estés con tus padres para no preocuparlos mucho

-Entonces tendré que disfrazarme porque mi aura es la de un dragón por Draig

-Sabes yo también soy un dragón y uno muy poderoso- dijo Blake con una sonrisa

-EHHHHHHHHHHHH –Grito Issei (JAJAJAJA compañero porque serás tan lento para todo) –rio el dragón de la Boosted Gear. Cállate lagartija súper desarrollada con alas.

(Que dijiste mocoso-Dijo Draig alterado). Estas sordo o que abuelo ajajay – dijo Issei

Ya cállense los dos o quieren que acaba ahora con ambos – dijo Blake con una sonrisa mientras desplegaba un aura asesina

-Está bien –dijo Issei mientras sudaba frio. Bueno es hora de ir a casa no creo que haya nadie

-Bueno nuestros caminos se separan aquí hermano espero que puedas afrontar todos los peligros – dijo Blake con preocupación

Residencia Hyodo

-Espero que Rias no esté aquí y mis padres estén bien – dijo Issei con preocupación por sus padres

Entrando a su casa vio a sus padres con cara preocupada por no ver a su hijo hace ya más de 1 día

-Hijo donde has estado – pregunto la madre acercándose a su hijo para abrasarlo lo mismo hizo su padre

-Eh estado en la casa de un amigo lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes- dijo Issei con alegría al ver que no les paso nada a sus padres

-Issei también te quería preguntar por qué Asia ya no está en la tarde cuando regresamos ya no estaban su cosa en la residencia

-Eso no lo sé, pero creo que estará bien – dijo Issei dando a niños a sus padres

-Grrrrrrrr-Gruñeron 3 estómagos hambrientos todos se comenzaron a reír

-Creo que mejor comamos tenemos mucha hambre-dijo el padre de Issei

-Si –dijeron la madre e Issei

Habitación de Issei

Había pasado un buen rato desde que terminado de almorzar e Issei se fue a su cuarto. No le sorprendió que estuviera limpio ya que sabía lo estricta que era su mama en cuanto a la limpieza se trataba

-Mejor iré a caminar no tengo nada que hacer así respirare aire puro- dijo Issei

Issei se levantó y se dio una merecida ducha ya que no se bañó hace mucho tiempo (por fin te bañas estas apestando) dijo Draig mientras se tapaba la nariz. Después de la ducha se puso algunas ropas y se fue de su casa

Parque de la Ciudad

Issei estaba muy pensativo respecto a cómo salvar a sus amigos de Rias y Raiser. Tanto estar pensando sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al parque, pero puedo observar a 3 chicos pegando a una chica

-Oye princesa porque te resistes si no lo hicieras podrías disfrutar mucho –Dijo el 1er sujeto

-No dejare que me toquen malditos ¡Ayúdenme! -Dijo la chica aterrada por lo que le puedan hacer

-Ya cállate no te van a escuchar, pusimos una barrera porque somos demonios para que nadie entre a molestar mientras nos divertimos contigo-Dijo el segundo sujeto

-*snif* *snif* la chica empezó a llorar porque sabía que sería el juguete de estos tres

-Creo que ya es hora de empezar a jugar –dijo el tercer sujeto mientras acercaba su mano a la chica para jalarla

Justo cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarla se oyó un ruido

Crick (no sé cómo se escribe) Issei tenía la mano del demonio, la apretó tan fuerte que se le rompió la muñeca el demonio solo se limitó a gritar

-AAAAAAAhhhhh-Grito el demonio con una expresión llena de fuera –Quien te crees basura y como entraste aquí si había una barrera

-Primero la basura son ustedes porque quieren hacer algo con ella que no quiere, segundo esa barrera era demasiado débil era una basura de barrera –dijo Issei con enojo – Tienen dos opciones Se van o Mueren decidan-Decía Issei mientras que apretaba la mano mucho más fuerte

-Una escoria como tú no debería existir – Decían los otros demonios para ir contra el castaño

-Cierra los ojos y cúbrete los oídos por nada del mundo los abras hasta que te diga –Dijo Issei a la chica y ella se limitó a asentir, haciendo caso se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos

-Bien es hora de la masacre mientras sacaba una espada –Estas listas Shadow Sword

Flashback

El primer año de Issei estaba por acabar siendo que peleaba con su hermano en un duelo de espadas hasta que se detuvieron

-Muy bien mejoraste mucho con la espada Issei –dijo su hermano feliz

-Jeje aprendo rápido entonces seguiremos con el entrenamiento –dijo Issei a Blake bebiendo agua

-Claro solo que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes- Dijo Blake mientras concentraba su poder en una mano que al apuntar a una dirección apareció una grieta dimensional-Ya que avanzaste demasiado más rápido de lo que esperaba te voy a dar un obsequio –

\- ¿Cuál es? - pregunto el castaño con duda, pero a la vez emocionado

-Una espada –Dijo con simpleza –Pero no cualquier espada tú vas a crearla desde cero usando tu poder yo abrí esta grieta porque tú todavía no sabes cómo abrirlas por ti solo, así que pon tu mano con algo de poder e imagina una espada dependiendo del poder que utilices hará que su poder sea mucho más poderoso –dijo su hermano alegre

E stá bien –Dijo Issei mientras ponía mucho poder en su mano y la metía en la grieta cuando ya estuvo dentro se imaginó una espada negra con inscritos azules y blancos en medio de la hoja (como la espada sacro-demoniaca de Kiba) su empuñadura tenía dos alas de murciélago a cada lado

-Es una espada muy poderosa y también me olvide decirte que tiene conciencia propia –Dijo su hermano con una sonrisa –Y como la llamaras

-Yo la llamare Shadow Sword me parece el nombre perfecto para esta espada

Fin del Flash back

[Si Issei estoy lista] la espada hablo de repente

Bueno es hora de que mueran –moviéndose a una velocidad divina se coloca al frente de ambos mientras cortaba sus cuerpos por la mitad –Que basuras ni siquiera sirvieron para el calentamiento

-Quien demonios eres tu –dijo el demonio aterrado

-Solo soy tu peor pesadilla, pero como vas a morir. Mi nombre es Apocalipsis, bueno es hora de que mueras-Dijo Issei con una mirada fría clavando a Shadow Sword en el pecho del demonio

Cuando termino su trabajo Issei se acercó a donde estaba la chica para que le dijera que abriera los ojos y que ya podía oír

-Estas bien – dijo Issei preocupado

-Si gracias a ti pensé que sería su juguete – Dijo la chica con lágrimas a punto de salir

-Tu no serás juguete de nadie –Dijo Issei mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas por cierto cuál es tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Arlet, no tengo apellidos ya que soy huérfana mi padre murieron por demonios y vivo aquí en el parque

-Es un poco atrevido decir esto, pero quieres venir a mi casa, serás bienvenida-dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano

-De veras –dijo Arlet mientras lloraba tomaba las manos del castaño para que ambos se dirigieran a su hogar

Casa de Issei

Mama, Papa tengo que decirles algo muy importante-Dijo Issei casi gritando mientras cerraba la puerta

-Que pasa hijo y quien es esa hermosa joven que te acompaña fufú –dijo la madre acercándose a su hijo

-Es alguien que conocí recientemente pero no tiene hogar me preguntaba si se podía quedar aquí como mi hermana menor –Pregunto el castaño avergonzado con la pregunta que hizo

-Claro al menos así el lugar de Asia quedara ocupado –dijo el padre que recién bajaba

-Gran Papa, Mama dijo Arlet mientras abrazaba a sus nuevos padres

-Mejor me voy, llévenla a la habitación de Asia –dijo Issei mientras iba para echarse una merecida siesta

\- (JAJAJA compañero no pasa ni un día y ya empiezas con las conquistas)-dijo Draig mientras veía escenas del parque

-Que pasa lagartija súper desarrollada O quieres ir a ese lugar –Dijo Issei mientras aguantaba la risa

\- (NoNo a ese lugar no por favor no) –dijo Draig mientras temblaba. Mientras el castaño estaba revolcándose en el suelo riéndose

-Bueno mejor me calmo, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela

\- (Descansa compañero)

Al día siguiente

Issei quería levantarse, pero no podía así que echó un vistazo en las sabanas y se encontró a Arlet con un pijama. Issei podía ver todo su cuerpo por que le pijama no era tan suelto que se diga. Era una chica con cabello rubio un poco más alta que Issei. Uno buenos pechos más que Rias, buenas caderas y tenía unos lindos ojos azules.

-Mi hermana es muy hermosa pero como llego a mi cama

Flashback

Era muy noche, había comenzado a llover muy fuerte y caían rayos y truenos. Arlet no podía dormir ya que esta escena le recuerda como murieron sus padres por protegerla y no quería recordar ese suceso, así que se puso de pie y fue a buscar la habitación de Issei. Cuando la hallo entro sigilosamente para que su hermano no se despertada y se acomodó en su torso ya que quería sentir el calor del castaño para estar segura.

 _-Que caliente está el torso de Issei, por fin podre estar segura con él. Gracias Issei por darme una oportunidad en la vida para tener otra familia. -Pensó_ Arlet mientras abrazaba a su hermano y se quedaba dormida

Fin Flashback

Bueno eso no importa ahora mejor la levanto o llegare tarde a la escuela –dijo mientras intentaba despertar a su hermana y al fin lo consiguió

-Buenos dias Issei-dijo la Rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al castaño que se sonrojo

Bueno dias Arlet-dijo Issei Me tengo que dar un baño o si no llegare tarde a la academia

Está bien cuídate hermano –dijo Arlet mientras se bajaba de la cama e iba a desayunar

El castaño se estaba dirigiendo al baño hasta que Draig le hizo acordar algo

\- (Compañero estas seguro ir así a la academia recuerda que puedes cambiar tu aspecto)

-Es cierto lo había olvidado gracias Draig-Issei agradeció mientras Chasqueaba sus dedos. Apareció un círculo mágico debajo de él que le cambio su físico. Era más alto, tenía el pelo negro, Ojos rojos y su cara cambio por una más madura. Bueno ya esta es hora del baño-dijo Issei mientras empezaba a bañarse

Después de 20 minutos el castaño ya estaba dirigiéndose a la academia, pero se topó con unas chicas con capas que estaban en la puerta de la academia

-Se les ofrece algo –dijo Issei con tono serio y frio

-Solo buscamos a la guardiana de esta ciudad Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri –dijo una peli azul

Escuchar el nombre de Rias Gremory le hizo enfadarse ya que empezó a emanar un aura con sed de sangre

-Que pasa aquí-dijo Sona Sitri que llegaba al lugar junto a su reina Tsubaki

-Queremos tener una conversación con Sona Sitri o Rias Gremory-Dijo la peli azul de nuevo

-Bueno ya que todavía es muy temprano síganme-dijo Sona Sitri de forma autoritaria

-Espero que Rias no este por que podría matar a todos en la escuela –dijo el castaño calmándose

Consejo Estudiantil

Para mala Suerte de Issei, Rias Gremory y su sequito junto a Sona y su sequito también, pero había alguien que hizo que ha Issei empezaba a emanar mucho poder. Ese era Raiser Phenex Prometido de Rias.

 _-Que hace el aquí, jeje creo que es hora de servir yakitori asado –Pensó el castaño sonrió de manera sádica_

-Que quieren en nuestro territorio exorcistas-dijo Rias con voz de desagrado y muy molesta

-Estamos buscando las escaliburs robadas por parte de los ángeles caídos, su líder razones para creer que están con ellos.

-Que me crees, yo nunca estaría con un ángel caído como aliado, esos son seres despreciables

-Bueno como pensé, pensaba que dirías algo así. Yo les pido que no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos.

-Está bien –Dijeron Sona y Rias al Unísono

Pero de repente el yakitori hablo

-Y quién es esa basura? –Pregunto Raiser apuntando a Issei

-Primero la basura aquí eres tú y Segundo quien te dio derecho que me podías señalar-Dijo Issei molesto

-JA Si eres una clase baja no podrías conmigo ni en tus sueños- dijo arrogante el yakitori

-Creo que hoy comeré Yakitori Asado eres una deshonra para tu clan-Dijo Issei

-Bueno entonces una pelea a muerte basura ¿Qué dices o tienes miedo? -Dijo Raiser

-Tener miedo de una basura ja que chiste acepto- dijo Issei

-Vamos atrás del club del Ocultismo – dijo Rias mientras se paraba muy confiada por la victoria de su amado

Atrás del club del Ocultismo

Issei y Raiser estaban mirándose fijamente hasta que de pronto Raiser ataco a Issei, pero este lo detuvo con dos dedos

Eso es todo das pena como Phenex-Dijo Issei burlándose

-Cállate recién estoy empezando

Bueno Hasta aquí lo dejo lo hice más largo que el anterior porque cuando lo vi dije que estaba demasiado pequeño. Bueno pongan quienes quieren que estén en el Harem de Issei y también si quiere que otras tribus existan como elfos, hadas, etc.

Harem de Issei:

Akeno

Asia

Arlet

Irina

Xenovia

Koneko

Ravel

Serafall

Rosseweise

Esos son todos lo que daré hoy espero más ideas de ustedes


	3. Capitulo 3 : Dragon vs Yakitori

Hola gente este es el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic espero que les gustes

High school DxD y demás series que aparezcan no son de mi pertenencia

Referentes:

-hola - diálogos

- _hola – pensamientos o recuerdos_

-(hola) – Draig y Albion u otros dragones

\- "hola" – llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes

Capítulo 3: Yakitori vs Dragón

Bueno en el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en la pelea del yakitori vs Issei bueno empezamos

-Eres muy débil Phenex ni siquiera necesito mi Balance Breaker-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Cállate solo estaba calentando –dijo Raiser con mucho enojo

Raiser fue con todo contra Issei el cual solo estuvo esquivando o bloqueando sus ataques con las piernas-Ja es todo lo que puedes hacer si no quieres morir pelea enserio –Dijo Issei burlándose

-Tu solo eres una clase baja nunca podrás contra mí –Dijo Raiser expulsando un aura muy poderosa, pero había algo raro había diferentes auras en el

-Pero que –Dijo Issei muy sorprendido

\- (Compañero ten cuidado esa es una técnica prohibida, lo que hace es que puedes utilizar el poder de las personas que están a una distancia. Pero los único que no son afectados son aquellos que superan el poder original del que la usa)-explico Draig

-Entonces eso significa-dijo Issei cuando se dio cuenta

\- (Si compañero en la uso y tomo el poder de todas las presentes excepto el tuyo claro, te sugiero que tengas cuidado)-dijo Draig

-JAJAJAJA ahora si no me podrás vencer, soy mucho más poderoso, ¿Estás listo para morir basura? -dijo Raiser confiado

Raiser se abalanzo contra Issei y le propino buenos golpes y una patada que hizo que el castaño saliera por los aires

-Eso es todo basura

Mientras estaban peleando había alguien que estaba muy preocupado por su amigo de la infancia

-Por favor Issei-un tienes que ganar (Antes de que pregunten Irina es la única que se dio cuenta que era Issei, pero no le dijo nada por que pensó que el ya no se acordaba de ella)

Issei salía de los escombros solo con su ropa rasgada, estaba con pequeñas heridas y salía un hilo de sangre de su boca.

-JEJE Te volviste mas fuerte de lo que pensaba

-Estás listo para morir?

-Eso te lo debo decir a ti porque ahora si voy en serio prepárate Yakitori, además

-El que va a morir aquí eres tu es hora de usar más poder, [BALANCE BREAKER]

\- (WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL]Resonó la voz de Draig e Issei se cubrió de su armadura, pero en vez de que sea de color roja esta era de un color dorado muy llamativo

Flashback:

Había pasado 2 años del entrenamiento de Issei, él había mejorado bastante ya alcanzando el balance Breaker, su hermano lo felicito por lograr alcanzarlo, pero le dijo que podía evolucionar el balance Breaker aún mas

Sabes puedes evolucionar el Balance Breaker para que sea mucho mas poderoso

-Y como puedo hacer eso-Pregunto el castaño impresionado por saber que puede aumentar mucho mas su poder

-Recuerdas que te enseñe la magia de Dragón Slayer es muy simple solo tendrías que combinar ambos poderes en uno solo, así tu Balance Breaker evolucionada

-Draig se podrá evolucionar así el Balance Breaker-Pregunto Issei a su compañero

-(Hay una probabilidad del 10% de que eso funcione por que como eres dragón sufrirás mucho más que el entrenamiento de esa magia, estas seguro que quieres intentarlo)

-Claro si es por volverme mas fuerte por proteger a mis seres queridos lo hare, aunque muera en el intento

\- (Esta bien compañero, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí)-dijo Draig con unas palomitas para ver el sufrimiento del castaño

-Esta bien lo intentare –dijo el castaño mientras se envolvía en magia Dragón Slayer –Ahora Balance Breaker

\- [ WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL] Resonó la voz de Draig mientras la armadura envolvía al castaño

-AAAAArrrrrggggghhhhhhhhh –Grito el castaño de dolor ya que siendo un dragón esa magia le dolía un infierno, por eso fue la ultima que Blake le enseño –

\- (Ves te lo dije Issei)-Decía Draig mientras comía sus palomitas gigantes.

Después de algunos minutos de sufrimiento para Issei y Risas para Draig, Issei logro que su armadura se vuelva dorada y que tenia un gran poder

-Bien hecho Issei ahora que nombre le pondrás a tu nueva forma –Dijo Blake

-Bueno será este [Ustedes elegirán el nombre y que mas le quede ese se lo pondré]

-Buen nombre, pero es hora de seguir con tu tortura digo entrenamiento-Dijo Blake

-Ja E…Esta bien-Dijo el castaño con nervios

Fin Flashback

Raiser estaba sorprendido por que el color de la armadura de Issei de diferente además que expulsaba mucho poder.

-No puede ser es Issei. Ese bastardo sigue con vida después de todo eso

-Issei/kun/senpai dijeron sus amigos del club del ocultismo

-Sona que recién había llegado a donde se encontraba con su sequito estaba feliz que Issei siga vivo ya que según informes dijeron que el dragón emperador rojo estaba muerto por un ataque as su residencia

Además, que a Sona le llamo la atención Issei porque sacrifico su brazo para salvar a su amiga, pero ella hizo algo imperdonable atacar a alguien que se sacrifico por tu felicidad. Además, se interesó más por el cambio del chico era mas maduro y seguro además de su físico. Era muy guapo.

-Ja esperas que con solo cambiar el color de tu armadura me vencerás ¿en verdad eres idiota? -Dijo Raiser

-Perro que ladra no muerde así que menos charla y mas pelea – Dijo Issei mientras se abalanzaba contra Raiser a una velocidad divina se puso al frente de Raiser. Raiser al verlo le quiso dar un golpe, pero Issei lo paro con su mano

Eres un insecto este es un verdadero golpe –dijo Issei mientras le daba un golpe que lo envió al cielo. Entonces Issei desplego sus Alas Doradas y rojo, con un solo aleteo se acercó rápidamente a su enemigo dándole otro golpe mandándolo a la derecha, se acercó nuevamente y le siguió golpeado así consecutivamente hasta que le lanzo un golpe que lo mando al suelo

Ja tan débil eres Raiser pensé que me servirías como calentamiento, pero creo que me equivoque no eres más que una basura que no sirve para nada-dijo Issei muy decepcionado –Es hora de tu tortura, pero primero –Issei creo una barrera para que nadie intervenga cuando torture al Phenex

Issei empezó a golpearlo sin parar, le arranco un brazo con una facilidad tremenda pero el Phenex se regeneraba, gracias a esto Issei lo torturo de la peor manera lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi muerto, pero se regenero, le arranco cada parte de su cuerpo, Siguió así por una hora

-Maldito Bastardo-dijo Raiser con miedo

-Tú te lo buscaste basura ahora muere – dijo Issei cargando un nuevo ataque Dragón Shot Infernal –dijo Issei y salió unos torrentes de energía que desintegro al Phenex sin dejar Rastro de él.

-Que insignificante fue-dijo Issei mientras sacudía el polvo de su armadura

-Bueno es hora de irme -decía mientras retiraba la barrera

Pero alguien se abalanzo encima lo que hizo que este cayera al suelo. La que había hecho eso era la compañera de la peli azul. Era una peli naranja que era muy linda. Issei no sabía quién era ella porque nunca la había visto o era que no se acordaba nada.

¿Quién eres tu? No te conozco -pregunto Issei dudoso

La chica tenia lagrimas a punto de salir -Soy Irina Shidou tu amiga de la infancia. No te acuerdas admito que era muy varonil cuando era pequeña jeje. -dijo Irina mientras recordaba

Ahhh eres tu Irina me alegra verte-dijo mientras abrazaba a Irina con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Oye idiota por que mataste a mi esposo-dijo Rias muy molesta lanzando poder de la destrucción a Issei quien lo repelió sin el mayor esfuerzo

Que tienes perra Gremory quieres que te envié junto a tu esposo. Dijo mientras activaba su balance Breaker. La miro con cara de sed de sangre y con mucha furia

-Es hora de la venganza-dijo Issei mientras se acercaba y tomaba del cuello a Rias

-Voy a disfrutar hacer esto-dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada sádica y con sed de sangre cargando un Dragón Shot Infernal. Pero antes de que lo lanzada un circulo mágico con el símbolo Gremory apareció en el suelo. Del círculo mágico salió Sirzechs con Grafía algo golpeada, pero se notó que estuvo llorando. También para sorpresa de todos salió Lord Gremory con Venelana en las mismas condiciones que Gray fía

-Que crees que haces con mi inocente hermana-dijo Sirzechs mientras elevaba su aura lo mismo hizo Lord Gremory al ver a su hija siendo sujetada fuertemente del cuello

-Inocente ¡INOCENTE! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTA PERRA ES INOCENTE-Dujo Issei verdaderamente furioso

\- (Cálmate socio si sigues así activadas la JUGGERNAUT DRIVE y todos morirán) dijo Draig un poco preocupado por Issei

-Gracias Draig -Agradeciendo al dragón, pero vio a Gray fía y Venelana en ese estado y estaba enfadado porque sabía que ambas eran buenas personas. Y muy bellas

-Bueno es hora de irme dijo Issei creando un circulo de tele transporte mientras arrojaba a Rias-Irina ¿Quieres venir con tu amiga?

-Claro Issei-kun vamos Xenovia-dijo Irina mientras arrastraba a Xenovia que no confiaba en el castaño cuando ambas llegaron desaparecieron del lugar dejándolos solos

-Rias que paso aquí- Dijeron su padre/hermano al mismo tiempo

Rias les dijo lo que paso, pero cambio la historia para que crean que Issei era enemigo. Los dos cayeron en el juego y le dijeron que lo mataran por osar hacerte daño y matar a tu esposo

-Gracias padre/hermano Mientras que sus siervos y Sona miraban con rabia ya que no podían intervenir. Sona por que no llego desde el inicio y su sequito porque Rias usaba las piezas para mantenerlos callaros

RESIDENCIA HYODO

-Ya llegamos -dijo Issei más relajado

-Bajo una chica que dejaría en ridículo a flash con su velocidad

-Issei ya llegaste-Dijo Arlet mientras abrazaba al castaño

-Arlet tenemos nuevas personas en casa-dijo Issei señalando a Irina y Xenovia

Bienvenidos yo me llamo Arlet Hyodo mucho gusto

El gusto es nuestro -dijeron Irina y Xenovia

-Issei y tus padres – pregunto Irina

-Bueno ellos se fueron un viaje por el mundo así que demorarán " _Al menos con eso estarán a salvo" pensó Issei_

-Y tu como te llamas- dijo Issei mirando a Xenovia

-Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta

-Veo que traes una escaliburs y tu también Irina dijo Issei mirándolas – Además me gustaría ayudarles en su misión ya que vencer a Kokabiel será mucho para ustedes

No esto solo es asunto de la iglesia y ningún demonio intervendrá

-Jajajaja yo no soy demonio soy un dragón además ya vieron mi poder y eso que no utiliza todo. -dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Vamos Xenovia tu sabes que a las justas podríamos a ver ganado a ese demonio las dos juntas y sin ese aumento de poder lo sabes muy bien

-Esta bien pero solo tu nadie mas entendido

-Una persona mas -dijo mientras recordaba la mirada de Kiba con las chicas y decía Escaliburs las destruiré o algo así

-Y quien es -pregunto Xenovia

Se llama Yuuto Kiba el caballero Gremory

-Bueno esta bien pero solo los 4 – Dijo Xenovia

-Por cierto, se pueden aquí todo lo que quieran hasta terminar su misión, Pero solo hay un problema que solo hay dos habitaciones (la de Asia está ocupada por las cosas que los padres de Issei pusieron por eso solo hay dos.)

\- Y eso significa… -Dijo Irina pensando

-Que una de ustedes dormirá conmigo- dijo nervioso o pueden dormir las dos en una habitación ustedes deciden y Arlet conmigo.

-Issei-kun e. etto yo quiero dormir contigo si no te molesta – dijo Irina con la cara llena de vergüenza mientras que una Arlet hervía de celos ya que ella quería dormir Issei. A Issei le dio un escalofrió y vio a Arlet muy enojada, suspiro y le dijo a Irina

-No hay problema Irina – dijo Issei igual de sonrojado el sonrojo deja en ridículo el color de pelo dar Sir

Bueno es hora de dormir no creen -dijo Issei terminando de Cenar

Hai- dijeron las dos al unísono

Issei se fue a su habitación lo mas rápido para dormirse ya que no quería molestar a las chicas subió y se acostó. Irina subió más después con un pijama oscuro con ángeles. Issei miro a Irina y debía admitir que era muy hermosa. Irina se acomodó y se durmió en el torso de Issei esto lo sorprendió ya que no esperaba esto así que paso su mano por la cintura de la chica apegándose mas y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo – Buenas noches Irina

Irina estaba mas roja y solo llego a decir buenas noches

A media Noche Arlet se entró en el cuarto de Issei y se dormido en el otro lado estando Issei con dos mujeres (Issei ya está creciendo *snif* *snif* pronto tendrá su harem) dijo Draig llorando de emoción.

(Me pasare lo de Fred ya que sucedería lo mismo nos vamos en la batalla contra Kokabiel)

Academia kuoh

Era tarde y Kokabiel estaba esperando a Sirzechs o Serafall, pero se encontró con el grupo Gremory. En los tejados estaba Issei viendo la batalla contra Kokabiel además se dio cuenta de que el dragón blanco no estaba muy lejos

Que decepción yo me esperaba a Serafall o Sirzechs no a basuras como a ustedes

-No vino mi hermano, vine yo para acabar con tu vida – dijo Rias de forma amenazante mientras Kokabiel lanzo una lanza de Luz al gimnasio, hubo una explosión cuando se disipo el humo no hubo nada ni restos del gimnasio

-Que aburrido bueno espero que puedan contra mis mascotas

Salgan de ahí Cerberos, del suelo salieron 5 Cerberos y cada uno de los miembros se enfrento a uno en grupos (ya que Rias le pidió a los Phenex si podía llevar las piezas de Raiser ellos aceptado)

Uno de los Cerberos iba a atacar a Asia, pero justo llega Kiba con su Sword Bort, atravesó al Cerbero que estaba por atacar a Asia después de eso llego Xenovia y con la ayuda de los dos espadachines tuvieron la batalla mucho más fácil.

Los Gremory mataban a cada cerbero con un poco de dificultad. Kokabiel estaba un poco sorprendido por que acabaron con los cerberos. Después Valva le informo que la fusión de espadas estaba completa y llamo a Fred

Jeje es hora de asesinar a esos putos demonios guajaja- reía como loco Fred

Balba Galilei soy un sobreviviente del experimento espada sagrada, no fui asesinado, pero reencarné en demonio solo por la venganza; asesinaste a mis amigos – dijo Kiba mientras creaba una espada demoniaca

Gracias a ustedes el experimento fue un éxito; descubrí que ustedes tenían el poder para empuñar una espada sagrada pero no lo suficiente así que junte todo su poder en uno solo y los cristalice como lo que tengo aquí; quédatelo tengo muchos más bueno sabes Michael lo pudo haber sacado sin matarlos dijo Balba con una sonrisa

¿Entonces por qué nos mataste? ¿cuántas vidas cobraste para realizar esto dijo Kiba mientras sostenía el recuerdo de sus amigos

De pronto las almas de los amigos de Kiba salieron del cristal, rodeando a Kiba y empezaron con un cantico

Muy bien, No tengas miedo, Incluso si Dios no existe, Incluso si Dios no nos esta mirando nuestros corazones siempre serán uno. [Balance Breaker Sword of Betrayer] después de ese cantico se formó una espada sacro-demoniaca

Caballero de Rias Gremory seguimos del mismo lado

Si este bien

Te ayudare a destruir esa espada extraña- dijo mientras ponía a destruction en el suelo

San Pedro; San Basilio y la santa Virgen María Por favor oiga mis plegarias

Mientras salía una espada azul con toques amarillos

En nombre Del santo que esta dentro de la espada yo la libero Espada Sagrada Durandal

-Es imposible mis investigaciones no hallaron a alguien para portar a Durandal – dijo Balba sorprendido por ver esa espada

-A diferencia de Irina y Yuuto yo soy portadora natural-dijo Xenovia mientras blandía a Durandal

-Esa espada de mierda no podrá con mi espada-dijo Fred arrogante

-Ya li veremos dijo mientras cortaba el látigo de la escaliburs mimic Y se lanzaba contra Fred, pero Fred la esquivo con escaliburs Rapidly

-No te olvides de mí-dijo Kiba mientras se abalanzaba contra Fred y destruyo la escaliburs

-Esto no puede ser, se rompió- dijo Fred antes de ser cortado

-Esto es imposible. Poder demoniaco y Sacro juntos imposible, a menos que el equilibrio se haya roto. Entonces no solo Satanás si no también Dios- Dijo antes de ser atravesado por una lanza de luz

-Balba eres muy astuto lo descifraste muy rápido

-Que quieres decir con eso -dijo Rias

-Que no solo Satanás murió si no también Dios- Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa

Asia se desmayo por la noticia de Xenovia se mantuvo consiente, pero arrodillada ante la noticia

-Bueno creo que es hora de que salgas Dragón Emperador Rojo.

-Queeeeee esa basura está aquí -dijo Rias por que no noto a nadie mas que a ellos

-Así que me notaste Kokabiel- dijo el castaño mientras bajaba del edificio donde estaba

-Claro te sentí desde el principio soy mucho más poderosos que tu - dijo con un poco de asco

-Me das Rias, crees ser mucho más fuerte que yo, pero hoy morirás -dijo Issei mientras activaba su armadura

-Jajá crees que con eso me vencerás -dijo Kokabiel muy confiado

-Mas que suficiente para una basura como tu – dijo el castaño

Y por cierto eres idiota o que al decir de que Dios está muerto; está muerto y que. El mundo no se acaba sigue dando vueltas puede que esté muerto, pero sus enseñanzas siguen ahí y Miguel esta haciendo un buen trabajo por cierto (antes que pregunte su hermano le conto todo)

Esto sorprendió a Xenovia quien se puso de pie y le dijo al castaño gracias con un pequeño rubor que ella no sabia por que paso eso

Issei y Kokabiel se mirando después de unos segundos los dos se aventado un golpe en el cachete izquierdo de ambos

Eres muy fuerte- dijeron ambos

Bueno hasta la próxima parte espero que les haya gustado con lo del harem incluido a todas las que me dijeron entonces quedaría así

-Akeno

-Asia

-Koneko

-Gabriel

-Serafall

-Gray fía

-Venelana

-Kuroka

-Ravel

-Xenovia

-Irina

-Arlet

Por cierto, ustedes elegirán el nombre de la armadura dorada. Así que vayan pensando


End file.
